Emperor Satan
|affiliation = * Heaven (formerly) * Hell (currently)|species = Demon|gender = Male|eyes = Red|skills = |hobby = * Creating dark lords. * Damning humans to Hell. * Spreading evil and darkness. * Torturing people in Hell.|goals = |name = Lucifer Devil|fullname = * Lucifer (real name) * Satan Lucifer Devil|type of character = * Satanic Dark Lord * Tyrannical Satanic Mastermind|origin = Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit|crimes = * Attempted usurpation * Mass deconstruction * Mass murder * Incrimination * Torture * Treason}} Emperor Satan Lucifer Devil (also known as Satan Lucifer Devil, Satan L. Devil, , Darth Devil, or simply The Emperor or The Devil) is a fictional supervillain and the overarching antagonist of The Xander Shelton Entertainment and Jaxon Studios, as well as the overarching and one of the main antagonists of the Multiversal Legends franchise. He is best known as one of the most powerful archenemies of the Jedi Order, the Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes, and the good souls on Earth. He was the second in command of Heaven until he got cast out of Heaven by God and Michael the Archangel. After being a fallen angel, he is an extremely powerful satanic dark lord and the supreme leader of Hell and the demons, as well as the supreme master of all evil and darkness, and also the new supreme leader of the Satanic Sith Order (an upgraded and satanic version of the Sith Order). As the Dark Lord of the Satanic Sith Order, Darth Devil plotted to exterminate heroism by spreading darkness over lightness with the evil souls to bring himself to rule the whole universe; thus posing as the true supreme overlord of Hell and the demons. He planned to rule heaven and the rest of the universe by overthrowing God for casting him out of Heaven. In the films, he serves as the of the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology, the overarching antagonist of both Action Jaxon and The Green Machine, and the main antagonist of The Jedi Order. In the television shows, he serves as the overall overarching antagonist of both The Adventures of Xander Skywalker and Action Jaxon: The TV Series, and the overall main antagonist of The Adventures of The Jedi Order. In the Multiversal Legends franchise, he serves as the overarching and one of the main antagonists of the latest phases. He will be portrayed by Josh Brolin, who voiced Thanos in the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cable in Deadpool 2, and will voice the Jambastion Mario Clone in the Mario and the Jambastions franchise. Description Personality Despite his evil personality, Satan is a corrupt, creative, darkside, demonic, evil, murderous, possessive, power-hungry, ruthless, satanic, and the supervillainous dark lord devil who is extremely hostile to the good souls. He is extremely impressive with his extremely loyalists of the darkside of the Force. While his soul is too strong and powerful to be reformed, Satan is extremely redeemless due to his true nature of satanism. Therefore, he has the same personality as the Devil's in theology. Despite his arrogance, Devil is highly most intelligent and manipulative. Appearance Emperor Satan is the red-colored skinned satanic dark lord devil who wears black clothes with two devil horns and a black, red-border cape with the Sith symbol in it. Unlike the other Sith Lords who have yellow eyes, he has, despite his true nature of satanism, black eyes and red pupils. He also has evil fangs as well. Biography Films Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology Emperor Satan first serves as the main antagonist of the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology. Action Jaxon and The Green Machine Emperor Satan later serves as the overarching antagonist of both the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon and the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine. The Jedi Order Emperor Satan returns as the overarching-turned-main antagonist of The Jedi Order, based on the eponymous television series The Adventures of The Jedi Order, serving as the overarching antagonist in the first half, and as the main antagonist in the second half. Television shows Action Jaxon: The TV Series and The Adventures of Xander Skywalker Emperor Satan serves as the overall overarching antagonist of both the Jaxon Borsellino solo television series Action Jaxon: The TV Series and the Xander Skywalker solo television series The Adventures of Xander Skywalker. The Adventures of The Jedi Order Emperor Satan later serves as the overall main antagonist of The Adventures of The Jedi Order. Lists Relationships Friends & Allies * The Sith Order ** Darth Lord Blademan ** Darth Noxaj ** Darth Pettingill ** Darth Rednax / The Red Machine Enemies * Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** The Avengers ** X-Men * The Jedi Order ** Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon ** Jaxon's Brother (formerly Darth Lord Blakeman) - Former Dark Lord-turned-Enemy ** Master Yoda ** Miguel ** Nicolas ** Xander Skywalker / The Green Machine Quotes About redemption Trivia * He has no redeeming qualities and is extremely irredeemable due to his true nature of satanism after being cast out of Heaven by God and other archangels. * He has the same personality as The Devil's in Christianity theology. * He has the same similarities with Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious from the Star Wars franchise, Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Void Termina from 2018's Kirby Star Allies. ** Four are bigger bads. ** Four are bond destroyers. ** Four are brainwashers. ** Four are Dark Messiahs. ** Four are destroyers of innocence. ** Four are elementals. ** Four are fighters. ** Four are homicidal. ** Four are immortals. ** Four are masterminds. ** Four are sadists. ** Four are the main antagonists. ** Four are the overarching antagonists. ** Four are tyrants. ** Four have corrupting influences to become more manipulative and evil. ** Four have magics. ** Three are arrogants, except Void Termina. ** Three are control freaks. ** Three are dark lords, except Thanos. ** Three are giants, except Emperor Palpatine. ** Three are leaders of a certain group of villains, except Void Termina. (The Sith for Emperor Palpatine, Hell, the demons, the fallen angels, and the Satanic Sith Order for Emperor Satan, The Black Order for Thanos) ** Three are power-hungry, except Void Termina. ** Three are reality-warpers. ** Three are traitors, except Void Termina. (Emperor Palpatine to the Jedi and the Republic, Emperor Satan to heroism and lightness, Thanos as he displayed only anger over his betrayal) ** Three are vengeful, except Void Termina. ** Three have torturing qualities, except Void Termina. ** With Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: *** Both are charismatic. (Palpatine's betrayal of the Jedi and Republic, Satan's rebellion against God and other archangels) *** Both are Emperors. *** Both are irredeemable. *** Both are lightsaber users. (Emperor Palpatine wields a red single-bladed lightsaber, Satan wields a red cross-bladed lightsaber) *** Both are Pure Evil and Complete Monsters. *** Both are extremely powerful and they are the leaders of a certain group of villains. (The Sith for Emperor Palpatine, the Satanic Sith Order for Emperor Satan) *** Both are the Star Wars villains. *** Both can laugh evilly as whatever they do as trying to defeat and destroy the heroes. *** Both have corrupting influences to corrupt every entity over to the dark side. Emperor Palpatine has corrupting influences to turn every Jedi over to the dark side and make them his apprentices, while Satan has corrupting influences to corrupt humanity and every soul over to the dark side and make them his satanic loyalists. *** Both have the mastery of the power of the dark side. However, Emperor Palpatine possesses the mastery of the dark side of the Force, while Satan possesses the supreme mastery of the dark side of the Force. *** Both wear black clothes. *** Unlike Emperor Palpatine, Emperor Satan possesses more darkness and evil than Palpatine. Darth Sidious has yellow eyes but Satan has black eyes and red pupils after his banishment from Heaven and getting sent to Earth. ** With Thanos: *** Both are humanoids. *** Both are supervillains. *** Both are the Marvel villains. For Emperor Satan as he serves as the overarching antagonist of both the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon and the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine. *** Both are the overarching antagonists of their respective series. *** Both have the same voice as Josh Brolin. *** Like other sadistic villains such as Darth Sidious and Void Termina, both are sadistic. *** Unlike MCU Thanos, he is more sympathetic than Satan. He has complete lack of honorable and remorseful than Thanos. He isn't a Complete Monster and Pure Evil, while Satan is. He doesn't have a gauntlet but a cross-bladed lightsaber, while Thanos does, called the Infinity Gauntlet. Satan is far completely evil than Thanos and completely powerful than he is. At the end of Infinity War, Thanos felt regret from what he was doing, while Satan does never regret anything. ** With Void Termina: *** Both are dark forms. *** Both are demons. *** Both are deities of a certain group's worship of themselves. (Jambastion Cult's worship of Termina, Satanism's worship of Satan) *** Both are giants, except that Satan's size inducement is used for becoming a giant. *** Both are misanthropes. *** Both have chaotic evil alignments. *** Both spread darkness. *** Like other overarching antagonists, both are the overarching antagonists of their respective franchises. Emperor Satan becomes the overarching antagonist of the Jaxon Borsellino and Xander Skywalker solo franchises, while Void Termina becomes the overarching antagonist of the Kirby franchise. *** Unlike Void Termina, he plotted to destroy the universe with Hyness, while Satan plotted to rule over Heaven and the rest of the entire universe by overthrowing God. * He is also the opposer of the redeemed evil souls or villains, back to the light side by themselves or the good souls or the heroes. Most of his dark lords, followers, and loyalists are immune to redemption and all of the Non-PE qualities. * He is one of the dark lords who have red eyes instead of yellow. * He is one of the powerful supervillains who are extremely irredeemable. * He planned to upgrade the Sith Order into his connection of satanism, called the Satanic Sith Order, to become the new supreme leader of the organization successfully. * He is the only version of Satan from Christianity theology who has the power and ability to create red-eyed dark lords to serve as the extremely loyalists of The Devil. * Lacking all of the non-PE qualities, such as empathy, honorable, sympathy, redemption, and remorse, has made him a Complete Monster and Pure Evil. External Link(s) * at the Multiversal Legends Wiki. * at the Villains Fanon Wiki. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Satan Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains